There is no winter anymore
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack es un simple herrero del reino vecino a Anderelle, y cae enamorado de la reina Elsa, ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?</html>
1. La misteriosa Reina de Anderelle

**_There is no Winter anymore_**

La nueva reina de Anderelle se había tomado el día libre para pasarlo con su hermana menor paseando por un pueblo vecino, no es cómo si hubiese gran cosa allí pero quería ver un lugar nuevo, ya saben, cambiar de aires, así que cuando llegaron en el carruaje real fueron recibidos por el rey, para ser cierta Elsa no tenía un esposo ni aceptó pretendientes aunque le cayeran del cielo siempre por su belleza, así que cuando conoció al Rey Hans sus miradas cambiaron creía que tal vez si lo conocía podía ser su esposa, y quién sabe sería la nueva unión más poderosa de los reinos mas grandes del mundo entre los cuatro claro está, el de los vikingos, los vikingos del norte, y ese gobernado por una pequeña castaña de pelo corto anteriormente de pelo largo.

Ese día demás lo había tomado libre porque sabía que en ese reino se reunirían los reyes de todos los reinos mayores y menores, para conocerse e intercambiar opiniones sobre las situaciones actuales del mundo y sus propios reinos cómo veían a los otros. Aunque a ella le interesaba más claro el reino de Hans.

Cuando llegaron hasta el castillo los guardias y los sirventes las recibieron con gusto, así fue como cuando estuvieron adentro ambas fueron saludadas por el rey en persona, era alto apuesto y bien amable, todo un caballero, Anna no dejaba de hacerle vergonzosos ojitos a Elsa, pero ella le ignoraba y decía que se detenga para que Hans no la vea pero la otra estaba fascinada con molestarle con ello, así que Elsa solo siguió el recorrido que él mismo guiaba por su palacio y alrededores, si que era grande, más inclusive que su palacio y eso que creía que era el más grande de todos los reinos, al aparecer tendría que re plantearse eso.

Lo que no se dio cuenta que el herrero había visitado la casa, y que se quedó embobado con la vista de esa chica, aunque fuese por un momento tanto como para chocar con una de las mucamas mientras llevaba las espadas al salón principal para exhibirlas.

—Oh, lo siento—Se disculpó levantándole las cosas.

—No te disculpes muchacho, solo mira a dónde vas y no a la joven reina de Anderelle—Le guineo un ojo la señora y riendo se fue, el se quedo rojo como un tomate, pero era verdad estaba que no miraba nada más que aquel hermoso pelo platinado, así que cuando escuchó que era la reina de Anderelle se alegró de que esa mujer se lo dijera, ahora solo deseaba saber su nombre.

—Elsa, vamos que tenemos que volver a casa para el anochecer, recuerda que la gente no embobada si come—Le dijo su hermana, y Elsa se quejó y le dijo que estaba bien pero primero saludar al Rey para despedirse.

Genial, Elsa, una reina hermosa, no podía ser más inalcanzable para alguien como él, pero no le importaba se tenía confianza sabía que era muy atractivo y varías chicas morían por él hasta le creían su amor prohibido.


	2. Preparandose

**_Primer intento_**

De esa forma cuando Elsa y Anna planificaron la fiesta todos los de los pueblos vecinos sean desde prostitutas, hasta reyes, de esa forma cuando Jack encontró un anuncio en la pared invitando a todos al castillo, él se quedó anonadado, era su oportunidad de volver aunque sea a ver a esa chica, Jack podía ser solo un herrero pero tenía la valentía y una osadía de todo un guerrero élite, con ello sonrió y fue hacía lo de una amigo para que le ayude con la ropa que usará, porque no quería ir viéndose con facha de trabajo.

Llegó a casa de Hiccup luego de un viaje de unos días.

—Hiiiiiiicuuuuup, abre maldita sea que tengo prisaaaa, la fiesta es mañana maldición—Le gritaba golpeando la puerta con fuerza pero nada pasaba, así que bufó se puso a dar vueltas, tiró rocas a la ventana de su cuarto pero nada, así que se rindió, optó por la cosa más difícil, así que se puso a trepar un árbol llegó a una rama grande que daba contra la ventana de su amigo, el chico de pelo blanco como la nieve se metió a la fuerza a la casa.

—HICCUP—Chilló, la habitación estaba sola.

Cuando bajó se encontró con el chico acostado sobre unas hojas de estudios.

—Nunca cambias verdad…—Le dijo y le sacudió para despertarlo pero nada, así que sé acercó a la heladera, y con hielo en las manos se los metió por la remera.

—AHHHHHHH—Enloqueció Hiccup y se levantó chillando y sacudiéndose el hielo de la remera.

—Hasta que despiertas, Hey necesito que me ayudes a unas cosas—Le pidió pero Hiccup le miraba con cara de me hablas y te corto lo que más te gusta de tu cuerpo—Wow, cálmate hermano…—

—Ajá, primero te colas en mi casa como si fuese tuya y luego me despiertas de esta forma, pero aun así crees que haré lo que quieras—Suspiró, a veces odiaba tener que ser el buen amigo que era—bueno… ¿Qué es?—Mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa esperaba a que respondiese.

—Bueno la reina del reino de Anderelle invita a todo el mundo a una fiesta

—Claro…y

—Incluyéndonos tonto

—Eh… ¿Lo dices en serio? Nunca invitan a nadie de la plebe

—Pero no esta vez amigo, al parecer es la mejor reina que se podía pedir—Decía embobado.

—Oh no…no, no, no, no me vengas con esa cara, ¿Te gustó la reina? No puedo creerlo, ósea te hiciste a una aristócrata pero…no puedes con el talle de una reina—Le respondía el otro terminando de guardar las cosas

—Ya cállate, ya me veras cuanto apuestas

—Bueno…ahora que lo pienso, si gano me consigues una cena con…Mérida—Le susurró avergonzado, suerte que Jack tenía un buen oído sino no le habría oído.

Y la sonrisa de Jack creció.

—Puedes apostarlo, y si gano harás todo lo que te diga por un día entero—Así sellaron el trato con una sonrisa.

Cuando Hiccup terminó de dibujar el diseño del nuevo traje de su amigo se quedaron viendo la hoja con un par de sonrisas.

—Genial, me encanta, con eso seré irresistible—Y se llevó el plano para dárselo al modista


	3. Comienzo de la noche

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que andaba algo ocupada.**_

_**Y sí, es algo insignificante el cap y corto, pero prometo que luego de este traeré de más de 2.000 palabras mínimo.**_

* * *

><p>Dos horas…solo DOS HORAS, eso faltaba para que comience la fiesta.<p>

Jack no podía estar más nervioso en ese momento, y eso que nunca había sido el tipo de chico que se ponía nervioso con facilidad, pero al parecer la sola idea de comenzar a cortejar a la reina le ponía de nervios.

Estaba tan afectado que había repetido lo que le diría a la Reina una, y otra y otra vez.

—Jack…Jack comienzas a marearme…quédate por favor quieto—Le pidió con algo de nauseas por verlo dar vueltas frente al espejo repetidas veces.

Entonces con eso el chico frenó en seco.

— ¿Y si…y si no logro acercarme? ¿O si no puedo pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Y si…?—Comenzó pero el otro se había parado y con una mano le tapó la boca.

—Calla…cállate, por dios. No puedo creer que tú entre todas las personas estés comportándote como si de verdad no fueras capaz de conquistarla

Su amigo tenía razón, pero aun estaba esa voz suya…esa que le decía que algo saldría mal. Pero aun así sonrió.

—Muy bien, así me gusta, y más te vale que cumplas tu parte—Le advirtió y luego volvió a su expresión natural de diversión— Bueno, iré a preparar la comida…

—Claro, lo haré, te ayudaré con esa pelirroja que tan loco te trae—Le guiñó un ojo jugando porque sabía que era algo tímido al respecto y se avergonzaba fácilmente en ese tema— oh… ¿Tú cocinando?... ¿Qué tanto me perdí mientras no estaba aquí?

Hiccup negó y sin responderle fue a la cocina.

—Elsa…Mírame…Elsa mírame por favor—Le rogaba pero la chica estaba ensimismada como siempre desde que salió de su cuarto.

—Elsa…—Y luego de insistir un largo rato logró que al menos se detuviera de vestirse.

Anna se acercó a ella, en frente se quedó y posó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

—Vas a estar bien…Estuviste preparando todo esto durante mucho tiempo—Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y le abrazó.

Elsa, quien tenía cara de terror mientras se probaba la ropa que usaría en solo una hora, pasó a suspirar y dejarse abrazar. La otra tenía razón, tenía que relajarse y dejar que las cosas pasen.

El momento llegó, Elsa estaba parada en el segundo piso, mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada mientras las personas que trabajaban para su familia comenzaban a abrirla.

Tomó aire y sonrió para recibir a quienes comenzaban a entrar.

Del otro lado, Jack se había detenido de golpe en la entrada, y su amigo se chocó contra él.

—Hey…eso duele—Se frotó el hombro. Pero el otro parecía demasiado ido para escucharle.

—Creo que no puedo hacerlo…—Admitió acobardándose.

Hiccup se fue al frente de él y se quedó sorprendido y algo ofendido.

—No…no y no. No te dejaré que faltes a algo que prácticamente me arrastraste a venir además de que me torturaste con tus nervios toda la tarde. Así que ahora entrarás.

Y antes de que el chico se negara, el más bajo de estatura lo alzó en el hombro que no se golpeó para llevárselo a la fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Para nada, te soltaré cuando estemos adentro y cierren la puerta.

— ¡Te lo advierto!

—Sí claro, amenazas a un Vikingo y solo con tu tono de voz…suerte con eso—Se rió y pasó el umbral de la puerta.

Les esperaba una larga noche.


End file.
